Love-Blessing from the Paradise
by DivaNims
Summary: It's my darlo's birthday month and hence I send 19 gifts to you :-* Warning: Read at your own risk
1. My darling angel

**Yippee here comes my darlo's birthday month my dear betu's birthday month and hence I send 19 gifts of love to her**

 **Sorry betu this had to be uploaded yesterday couldn't make it yesterday so i m uploading both parts today**

 **Each part is a short story I hope you like it**

* * *

 ** _"Mujhe aaj bhi wo din yaad hai jab tune meri duniya mein kadam rakha tha,apne nanhe nanhe kadmo se, apni meethi si muskaan se, jab tumhe pehli baar chhua tha in hatheliyon ne,jab tumhari ek muskaan mein meri saari zindagi simat gayi thi"_**

.

.

.

.

 **She slowly walked up to mumma looked at her with curiosity,she sat beside her and watched her with full concentration**

"Nishu kya hua bachha" **asked the lady who was busy making the rangoli outside the house.**

"Mumma mujhe bhi rangoli banani hai" **Nishi flashed a cute smile**

"Aley meri Nishu babu ko rangoli banani hai" **she smiled and gave a few colors in her hand**

 **Nishi was very happy to get them she sat beside mumma**

"Lao main aapko sikhaun Nishu" **Mumma tried to help but Nishi refused**

"Nahi mumma Nishu ko aata hai Nishu bana legi " **she said very innocently**

 **Nimisha was busy in completing her design,but after a few minutes when she looked behind she chuckled to see Nishi ,who had much color on her face instead of the floor**

"Lao main aapki help karti hun,lekin us se pehle" **she wiped her face with her own sari . Nishi pouted and mumma helped her in making a simple but beautiful flower**

"Yey, mumma Nishu ne flower banaya Nishu ne rangoli banaya" **she clapped her hands in excitement and hugged mumma in her little arms, the chuckles were heard by a person who was busy putting the 'toran' outside the door,Nishi ran up to him and with her little colored hands she pulled his 'kurta', he bent up to her**

"Papa Nishu ne rangoli banayi hai chalke dekho na" she smiled to him

 **He lifted her and brought her to the place where rangoli was made**

"Papa wo dekho mera flower Nishu ne banaya" **she pointed to the little rangoli flower** **on the floor**

"Arey wah ye toh bahot sunder hai , Itna sundar flower toh papa ne kabhi nahi dekha" **he exclaimed and kissed on her cheeks**

"Sachhi?" she asked

"Muchhi" he assured her and smiled

"Ab Papa , mumma aur Nishu baby shopping jayenge ..."

 **Nishi was very happy to hear this and she had a wide smile on her face while her father applied the rangoli colour on her nose**


	2. Daddy's princess

**A/N : This is the second kiss of love :-***

* * *

 **She was sitting on her Papa's lap and he was trying to help her with maths**

"Nishu bachhe aise nahi haan ye minus karo aur fir add karna okay"

 **But Nishi was confused,maths never amazed or attracted her**

"Kabir, main bazar jaa rahi hun, shaam tak aati hun" a lady came up to him

"Hum saath aayen Nimisha?" **he got up and asked**

"Koi zarurat nahi hai,Kabir aap Nishi ko padhaiye, aur haan mujhe mera ghar mere aane ke baad waisa hi chahiye jaisa chhodke gayi thi okay"

"Okay mumma" Nishi made a innocent face

"Okay mumma" Kabir repeated and winked to her,She smiled and left the place

 **Nishi and Kabir looked at each other and smiled**

"Toh mera badmash bachha kya karna hai haan?" **he raised his eyebrows**

"Papa mujhe aapke haath ka bana hua shaahee paneer khana hai" **she immediately replied**

" Okay done"

" Aur mujhe chocolate icecream bhi khana hai" she added further

" Nishu gala kharab ho jayega bachhe " Kabir bent to her

"Papa please sirf ek scoop please" **she made a puppy face**

" Sirf ek haan" Kabir smiled and said

" Pakka" she promised him

"Aur kya chahiye meri princess ko?"

 **Nishi thought for a while and then spoke**

"Barbie doll aur video game bhi aur cartoon movie bhi"

"Ok done,pehle hum Nishu ki favorite Shahee Paneer banayenge uske baad hum cartoon movie dekhenge aur fir video game khelenge aur fir icecream khayenge aur main Nishu ki favorite doll leke aunga okay.. Happy?" **he told her the entire plan**

"Yey! Papa I love you" **Nishi jumped in excitement**

" I love you too baby, lekin is se pehle aap ye homework finish karoge okay?"

"Okay" she smiled

 **Kabir and Nishi completed the homework and after that Nishi and Papa started on their day started cooking Nishi's favorite Shahee paneer , Nishi enjoyed looking him cooking more than the food as he looked very funny while cooking, also the kitchen would be in a mess when he cooked**

 **They had the lunch, played the video games Kabir got her favorite doll, they watched the cartoon movie last but not the least Kabir got her favorite ice cream they started enjoying it but then suddenly someone belled the door, Kabir and Nishi looked at the clock,Mumma had returned**

"Papa,Mumma aa gayi"

"Arey baap re mumma ne agar ye icecream dekh li na" he looked at her

"Papa main isey chhupati hun aap darwaza kholo" **she hid the icecream behind herself**

 **Kabir opened the door he gave a fake smile to Nimisha**

"Arey tum aa gayi" **Nimisha looked at him and sensed something unusual,her eyes went in Nishi and now she was sure what would have happened she stepped to her and wiped her the icecream from her lips , She also took out the Icecream box behind Nishi and glared at Kabir,she stepped inside and as expected found the kitchen in mess**

"Kabir, Nishi ki khansi abhi abhi thik hui thi aur tum...aur ye kya fir kitchen kharab kar diya, Kabir tum.." she yelled

"Jaan Nishi ne zyada icecream thodi khayi hai ...maine khaane hi nahi di...I promise isey kuchh nahi hoga pakka

"Wo toh is khaali dibbe ko dekhke hi pata chal rahahai ki dono baap beti ne kitni icecream khaayi hai, dekho...mujhe nahi pata lekin 1 ghante mein mujhe mera kitchen saaf chahiye" **she warned him and got back to her room**

 **Kabir pouted and cutely looked at Nishi , Nishi giggled she couldn't control her laughter,she laughed aloud Kabir looked at her**

"Achha badmash, bahot hashi aa rahi hai haa"

 **and he lifted Nishi and started tickling her, Nishi got down and she ran away, while Kabir ran to chase her**


	3. A brother's prayer

**A/N : I am glad that you liked it so much Navu jana now this is next**

* * *

 **"Nishu** _, Nishu ruk na bachhe de raha hun"_ **said the person who was dressed as Santa on the Christmas Eve, he looked in the bag and pretended as if there were a lot of gifts for her.**

"Offo Raghav bhaiyya aap kitni der laga rahe ho" **she took the bag from him so as to see for herself, but her face turned down when she found that the bag was empty and no gifts were there for her**

 **Raghav couldn't see his little princess, his lovely sister Nishi to be upset**

"Princess ye gifts toh khatam ho gaye, main laata hun na aapke liye gifts zaroor launga promise" **he cupped her face and said**

"Promise?" **asked Nishi**

"Pakka promise meri princess" **he held both of her hands and assured smiled and he hugged his brother**

"Achha Nishi tu ghar main aata hun haina, tu ghar jaake khel thik hai" **He asked her to leave , she nodded her head and stepped out of the place but then a thought came to her mind**

"Nahi main ghar nahi aaungi, main yahin khade rehke bhaiyya ka intezaar karungi" **she sat in the garden,waiting for him, as when would he come out**

 **Raghav felt sad for Nishi as he himself entertained all other kids by being their Santa Clause in the christmas party of the rich families of the town but he himself couldn't even get a new dress for his princess his lovely sister, but he always tried to fulfill her wishes...**

 **He again got ready in the Santa Claus avtaar , he was looking for the manager but couldn't find him...after a while when he was entertaining the kids he saw him in the garden he got up to him**

"Sir...Sir...Sir mujhe aapse kuchh baat karni thi" **he called out the manager**

"Raghav...bolo" **the manager replied**

"Sir wo mujhe advance payment chahiye tha" **he requested him**

"Advance, Raghav tumhe yaad nahi hoga lekin main yaad dila dun last month bhi tumne advance liya tha" **he reminded him**

"Sir please sir is baar de deejiye main agli baar se nahi mangunga please sir ...Sir meri behen" **he pleaded before him**

"Kyun nahi tumhare baap ki dukaan jo hai ,khairaat bat rahi hai yahan ,pata nahi kahan kahan se chale aate hain...Koi advance nahi milega tumhe " **with his harsh words and tone he left**

 **Nishi didn't knew that for her small wishes he would have to bear so much,she was watching all this from a distance ,she felt sad for him,she walked up to him and pulled his sleeves,Raghav turned and saw her he bent to her**

"Arey princess aap ghar nahi gaye,Kya hua" **he asked her**

"Bhaiyya mujhe koi gift nahi chahiye par aapko mere liye itna sab sunna pade mujhe achha nahi lagta" **she had a frown face**

"Arey nahi princess" **he lifted her**

"Princess aise sad nahi hote...maine promise kiya hai na,apni princess ke liye gifts launga toh zaroor launga okay" **he kept her down**

"Par bhaiyya"

"Meri princess ke face pe smile hi achhi lagti hai,ab smile karo " **he asked her to smile she lightly smiled**

"Very good ab aap ghar jaao main aata hun" he smiled to her..She nodded her head and got back to her home

 **Raghav walked back to his position he again entertained the kids around ,when he saw the manager...he came up to him but before he could speak further**

"Besharmi ki hadd hai maine tumhe abhi mana kiya ki main tumhe koi advance nahi dunga fir bhi tum mere paas chale aaye".

"Sir main advance maangne nahi aaya,lekin ye bolna aaya hun ki main aaj overtime karna chahta hun, aur Manish ka kaam bhi main kar dunga sir,uske toh paise milenge na sir" **he looked at him with hope**

" Thik hai pehle kaam karo fir dekhte hain"

 **Raghav could not say anything further he wished he would hopefully get enough amount to get a gift for his lil worked continuously for 8 long hours without complaining and without break,he even didn't eat anything . Later at 9 pm he got up to the manager**

" Sir sara kaam ho gaya,Manish ka kaam bhi aaj maine kar liya hai sir mera overtime" **he pleaded before the manager**

"Thik hai" **the manager gave a amount of Rs 250 to him**

"Sir ye ?" **He was confused as he worked so much for the day long but only an amount of 250 wasn't enough**

"Le bhai 20 Rs meri taraf se rakh le " **he gave him a 20Rs note**

"Lekin sir maine aaj overtime kiya hai aur Manish ka kaam bhi maine kiya hai"

"Dekh bhai 100 Rs Manish ki aaj ki kamai ke, aur 150 tere ab zyada behes na kar jitne de raha hun rakh le nahi toh foot yahan se" **he placed the money before took the money and was about to leave when the manager called him**

"O sun, ye kuchh aaj ki party ka khana bacha hai jaa le jaa"

 **Raghav looked behind he took a few pastries and donuts and packed them he smiled and thanked the manager.**

 **But 250 weren't enough for buying a gift**

" Ye itne kam mein meri gudiya ke liye kuchh nahi aayega,soch raha tha uske liye ek achhi si frock le leta" **he thought and felt disappointed with himself as he couldn't make it enough,than a idea came up to his mind and he smiled**

 **He reached his home by 11.30 as he entered he could see Nishi hugging her favorite doll and lying on the cot he knew she was hungry and she had slept** **woke her**

"Nishu beta uth, uth dekh main tere liye kya laya hun, uth na Nishu "

 **Nishi got up and she had a smile to find Raghav in front of her**

"Raghav bhaiyya" **she cheerfully woke up and sat,Raghav lifted her and played with her for a while**

"Gudiya, khana nahi khaya na?..." **He took out the box and placed in front of her eyes**

"Pastries" **she looked at him with excitement**

" Bhaiyya lekin main akeli nahi khaungi " **she took a piece from it and made him eat it**

"Bas Gudiya ab aap khao" he stopped her

"Bhaiyya main jaanti hun aapne bhi kuch nahi khaya" **she took another piece in her hand**

 **Raghav smiled and both of them had the dinner later when she turned to her bed she found a gift box and was overjoyed to see it ...she jumped and opened the box and found a beautiful frock in immediately ran up to Raghav and hugged him tight**

"Thankyou bhaiyyu "

 **Raghav lifted her and be was very much happy at last he could see her happy face for which he struggled for the long day .He thanked Ali who was his best friend and a tailor at the boutique who helped him with the handmade frock.**

"Meri princess ko pasand aaya hmm?" **he caressed her hairs**

"Chalo ab meri princess isey jaldi se pehne okay" **he placed her down and she ran and changed the clothes when she stepped out she looked very cute and beautiful just like a little came up to her and hugged her**

"Arey princess aap toh sach me princess lag rahe ho" **with a wide smile she thanked him again and kissed on his cheeks and hugged him back..**


	4. A sacred thread

**A/N: The Fourth petal of the rose of love for you princess :***

* * *

 **He slowly walked in baby steps to her**

"Aise dheere se kyun chal ke aa raha hai ? Maths mein fail hua hai? "

 **he looked at her but had a frown face**

"Darshu kya hua muh kyun latka hai tera" **she suspected something fishy**

"Darshu sach sach bata kya hua?Kisi se lada kya? Kisine kuchh kaha kya?" **she asked him**

 **But when he didn't reply she got worried**

"Darshu bol na kya hua haan " **Darsh sat beside her and made a face**

"Nishu di " **he said in a low voice**

"Nishu di wo aaj "

"School mein kuchh hua kya...chhup kyun hai bol na duffer"

"Di wo maine aaj school bunk kiya " **he said all at once**

" Kya tune school bunk kiya...?" **she was worried and also a bit shocked**

"Haan " he said very slowly

"School nahi gaya toh gaya kahan pe haan"

"Shooting" he replied in a low voice

"Kya shooting?...Tera dimag thik hai...tu akele bina kisi ko bataye kahin chala gaya...tu pagal ho gaya gaya hai kya Darshu " **she sternly questioned him**

"Di wo main school gaya tha lekin... homework karna bhool gaya tha toh...maths teacher ne class se bahar nikal dia tha toh maine fir bahana karke ...bol diya ki bimar hun aur chala gaya" **he told her the whole story**

"Tu pura din akele tha Darshu,Tu shoot pe gaya tera dimag kharab hai haan? Kuchh ho jata tujhe toh?Tujhe pata hai kitna dangerous hai aise akele jana...tu bada nahi hua hai Darshu abhi sirf 12 saal ka hai aur tu aise.. **"she was disturbed by this**

"Sorry Di" **he held his ears and pleaded Nishi**

"Achha thik hai agli baar se aise kiya na toh ek maarungi,Papa ko bataya?" she raised her eyebrows

"Nahi didi Papa ko mat batana please" he again held his ears

"Par Darshu.."

"Di please.. please" **he again pleaded her**

"Thik hai nahi bataungi lekin promise kar aise akele kabhi kahin nahi jayega" she told him warned him

"Okay di nahi jaunga...aa...wo didi." he stopped

"Kya?"

"Wo meri teacher shayad phone karengi ya shayad kar dia hoga Papa ko phone ki main kyun wapas aa gaya Di please save me" he again joined hands

"Achha ye sab natak Papa se jhooth bolne ke liye haan " **she pulled his ears**

" Didu please save me" meanwhile **their parents entered the room and Nishi caressed Darsh's hairs**

" Darshu beta kya hua" their mother touched Darsh's forehead and asked

"Darshu teri teacher ne phone karke bataya ki tu ghar aa gaya tha **kya** hua Darsh"

"Vo Papa Darsh ko tez bukhar aa gaya tha main hi usey ghar leke aayi hun Papa" **Nishi tried to save Darsh**

"Toh Doctor ko bulata hun" **Kabir picked his phone**

"No Dad no need,maine call karke doctor ko bulaya bhi tha aur Darshu ko dawai bhi de di dekhiye iska bukhar bhi kam ho gaya, aap dono office se kyun aa gaye aap log jaiye I'll take care of him" she assured them

"Are you sure ?"

"Haan Papa aap jaieye I'll take care of him Mom aap bhi jao aaj aap dono ki important meeting thi na,aap log jaiye" **she explained them**

"Haan Kabir I think Nishi badi ho gayi hai wo sambhal legi Darshu ko ,We should trust her" **their mom tried to make him understand**

"Okay kuchch bhi zarurat ho toh batana " **he smiled to her**

 **Both of them hugged them and left the room**

"Thank you so so much didi "he hugged her tightly

" Achha bas bas sirf thankyou se kaam nahi chalega...jaake mere liye fridge se icecream leke aa " **she acted like she was ordering him**

" Didu" **he looked at her and turned to get the Icecream for her**

 **Nishi had a mischievous smile on her face and she called him and pulled his cheeks, he too hugged her back**


	5. Twinies

**A/N: They talk, they chuckle, they giggle, they live together they are my twinies...**

* * *

"Aa pakad ke bata " **said the girl who was running away from another girl and had a picture in her hand**

"Chhod de twinie nahi toh bahot maar khayegi " **the girl who was chasing her said and started chasing...they ran in every corner when finally the girl who was running away from her bumped into a person and she stopped when she saw him , she was blushing and was noticed by the another girl**

"Aa wo main..." **The man ruffled his hairs and made way for her. She blushed and walked aside**

"Oho Navya , Rajat Bhaiyya haan..toh ye hai teri zindagi ka wo Ravan jisne tujhe jaane se roka haan...bataun Papa ko, baat chalaun teri haan? " **the other girl teased her and she blushed more while she laughed and she showed her the pic to her**

" Chhup kar...aur bhool mat tere mehboob ki photo abhi bhi mere haath mein hai samjhi Aru ki bachhi" **she teased her**

"Navu ki bachhi mujhe wapais de" **Areej tried to snatch the picture from her**

"Pehle tu mujhe apni story suna fir dungi" **she again showed her the picture to her**

"Main toh apni story bata dungi, par tera kya...mujhe toh laga tha mere itne khadoos bhai ke chakkar mein shayad hi koi ladki aayegi, par wo toh meri frockiya friend nikli yaani ki meri pyaari saheli Navya...ab bata jaldi se ye sab kaise shuru hua haan"

"Achha baba thik hai" **she smiled**

"Wo ...hamara college ek trip pe gaya tha , wahin tere bhaiyya ki bhi duty thi, lekin achanak us area mein, maine tujhe bataya tha na danga fasaad shuru ho gaya tha, continuous 5 din unhone mujhe protect kiya ek khanronch bhi nahi aane di unhone mujhe" **she told her the entire story**

"Aur aise mein unhone tera dil jeet lia haina haina..." **she teased her more and Navya nodded in yes**

"Main abhi ye baat bhaiyya ko batake aati hun ki Navya shadi ke liye raazi hai , aur Papa ko bhi" **Navya opened her mouth wide when she heard this and Areej ran from her and she chased her**

"Aru ki bachhi" **she started beating Areej with a newspaper while she tried to escape from her and came across Rajat**

"Bhaiyya tumhari toh nikal padi" **she shouted**

"Aru ki bachhi chup kar" **Navya warned her**

"Arey bhaiyya Navya raazi hai, mera matlab bhabhi raazi hai shaadi ke liye ab toh bas shehnaiyon ki der hai " **she giggled and again ran**

"Haww...Aru ki bachhi" **she tried to chase her but Areej had ran far away from her and before she could move forward Rajat caught her hand and Navya blushed , Rajat moved a bit closer to her  
**

"Abhi abhi jo Aru ne kaha kya wo sach hai " **Rajat asked her in a low voice ,she** **blushed and nodded her head in a yes and ran away from him  
**


	6. Buddy

"Choti kheench ke neechey patak dunga zyada bakwas mat kar" **he warned her**

"Toh kya karun hasun bhi nahi , ab itna contorl kiya fir bhi hasi aa rahi hai" **she tried to control her laughter**

"Jaa Navya tujhse toh baat hi karna bekaar hai" **he started walking away from her and she started following him**

"Pakka baat nahi karega?" **she pouted**

"skch!" came from him

"Thik hai Varun fir ye tera favorite momos ye main pura akele khaungi " **she tried to tease him and turned, Varun snatched the entire momos plate from her and started eating it**

"Nautanki karwalo bas vo bhi dher sari" **she throwed taunts on him**

"Haan toh tu bakwas karegi toh kya teri aarti utaarunga" he took a piece in mouth and said

"Toh ab kya bolun? Tan dubla dubla, baal bikhare bikhare, aankhon ke neeche kaalik ... tumhari yeh haalat kisne ki balak?" **she giggled and again asked him**

"Haan haan uda le mazak uda le, ek toh mujhe pata nahi tha ki uska ek jackie chan jaisa boyfriend hain aur usne mujhe mike tyson ki tarah 400-600 ghuse maare " **Navya was laughing at this condition of him**

"aur chala le hawa mein teer" **she laughed out loudly at him**

"Navya" **he cried and she hugged him**

"Aww" **she giggled and hugged her back**


	7. No I am NOT jealous

**A/N : Jealousy...one of the beautiful expression of love :p**

* * *

 _"Nyetra I love you "_ **and he hugged her tight, she couldn't bear all this in front of her eyes he had wrapped her arms around her,she hugged him tight the warmth in their tight hug was easily noticeable**

 **She closed her fist tight she couldn't see all this she had tears** in **her eyes as she was about to confess her feelings to him, but after seeing all this happening before her eyes she could not control never expected this would happen, she turned and was about to walk but someone stopped her**

 _"Navya...ruko"_ **it was him and she didn't want to face him so she kept on walking**

"Navya ruko" **he again repeated and she stopped he came up to her**

"Arey aise toofan mail ki tarah kahan bhaagi jaa rahi ho maine tumhe bulaya"he smiled

"Wo mujhe kuchh kaam hai...main aati hun" **she tried to ignore him he held her wrist and made her turn towards him**

" Arey abhi tak toh tumhe sirf mujhse kaam tha ye achanak kya kaam aa gaya hmm?" **he raised his eyebrows and asked**

"Tumse matlab?" **and she again turned to walk away from him but he again pulled him towards him**

"Tumhe jalan ho rahi thi na?" **he slowly whispered into her ears**

"Jalan mujhe" **she turned to him**

"Mujhe jalan kis baat ki haan, main bhala kyun jalne lagi Rajat " **she firmly asked him**

"Sach batana Navya, mere Nyetra ke karib aane par koi jalan nahi hui tumhe" **he had a witty smile**

"Jee nahi " **she got her wrist off from his clutches and kept on walking but he held her hand and pulled her closer,to which she was moved,she couldn't resist him...**

"Aur jab main uske itne karib aata hun tab?" **she was near to him but nodded in a no**

"Aur itne paas " **he got her more closer**

"Nahi" she said in a low voice

" Aur itne" **he almost touched her back and she could feel the warmth in his breath on her skin but she turned and lighly pushed him**

"Actually mujhe koi farak nahi padta tum chaahe uske karib jaao ya us se lipat jao ya fir apni god mein bitha lo huh!" **she spoke out of jealousy and walked up to her car , he smiled as he never noticed this avatar of her.**

"Tum mujhse pyaar karti ho Navya,bas qubool karne ki der hai " **he smiled and said this to himself**

 **While when Navya opened the car she realized what she just said she smiled to whatever happened and sat inside the car she looked at Rajat from the rear mirror she could only blush**


	8. Musical

**A/N : Musical...when a music says everything**

* * *

 **She stopped he hadn't spoke anything but she felt as if he called her name, she turned and he smiled**

 ** _Haal-e-Dil ko sukoon chahiye_**  
 ** _Poori ik aarzoo chahiye_**  
 ** _Jaise pehle kabhi kuch bhi chaaha nahi_**  
 ** _Waise hi kyun chahiye_**

 **He couldn't believe that she had heard her name"Navya" which he called inside his heart**

 ** _Dil ko teri mojoodgi ka ehsaas yun chahiye_**  
 ** _Tu chahiye, tu chahiye_**  
 ** _Shaam-o-subah tu chahiye_**  
 ** _Tu chahiye.. Tu chahiye.._**  
 ** _Har martabaa Tu chahiye_**

 ** _Jitni dafaa.. zidd ho meri_**  
 ** _Utni dafaa.. haan, Tu chahiye_**

 ** _Wo o…_**  
 ** _Wo oo…_**

 **Few kids were running back to home, he came up to her and held her as she could fall wrapped his arms around her in order to save her from falling**

 ** _Koi aur dooja kyun mujhe_**  
 ** _Na tere siva chahiye_**  
 ** _Har safar mein mujhe_**  
 ** _Tu hi rehnuma chahiye_**  
 ** _Jeene ko bas mujhe_**  
 ** _Tu hi meherbaan chahiye_**

 **It suddenly started raining ,they held hands and ran inside a shelter, she looked at him and smiled and he smiled back...he stood by the support of a wall but something hurt his neck. She came up to him and took out the pointed small object which was hurting him**

 ** _Ho.._**  
 ** _Seene mein agar tu dard hai_**  
 ** _Na koi dawaa chahiye_**  
 ** _Tu lahu ki tarah_**  
 ** _Ragon mein rawaan chahiye_**  
 ** _Anjaam jo chaahe mera ho_**  
 ** _Aagaaz yun chahiye_**

 ** _Tu chahiye, tu chahiye_**  
 ** _Shaam-o-subah tu chahiye_**  
 ** _Tu chahiye.. tu chahiye.._**  
 ** _Har martabaa tu chahiye_**

 **she was about to walk back but he held her hand and pulled her towards him**

 ** _Jitni dafaa.. zidd ho meri_**  
 ** _Utni dafaa.. haan, tu chahiye_**

 ** _Wo o…_**  
 ** _Wo oo…_**

 **She was blushing with his touch on her skin she turned and hugged him tight**

 ** _Mere zakhmon ko teri chhuan chahiye_**  
 ** _Meri shamma ko teri agan chahiye_**  
 ** _Mere khwaab ke aashiyane mein tu chahiye_**  
 ** _Main kholun jo aankhein sirhane bhi tu chahiye_**

 **He also hugged her in his embrace and kissed her forehead**

 ** _Wo ho…_**  
 ** _Wo ho ho…_**


	9. Naughty me Naughty you

**A/N : Naughty me and naughty you come lets see who wins the game**

* * *

 **She was trying her new engagement suite but couldn't put the buttons of he back and was struggling with the same but then heard a voice she turned but couldn't find anyone, she thought it was the movement of the fan which she heard, but when she again tried to put the button on she again heard voice of some footsteps , she tried to look through the window she couldn't see anyone but she was sure someone had an eye on her but before she could get it someone untied her back she got a bit scared and she turned and he held her hand and pushed her to the wall**

"Aap aap yahan kya kar rahe hain Rajat , kisine dekh liya toh"

 **he held her by her waist and pulled her towards him**

"Kaun dekhega mujhe haan" **he smiled and asked her**

" Ye chhichhoron wali harkat aapko suit nahi karti Senior Inspector Rajat Kumar " she lowered her head trying to hide her smile

"Ye chhichhoron wali harkat hai haan madam? Accept keejiye madam ki yahi harkatein is waqt tumhe badi cute lag rahi hain" **he opened her hair clip**

"Jaiye , mujhe ye sab bilkul cute nahi lagta" she walked a while away

" Are you sure Ms Sharma" **he held her hand and again pulled her towards him**

" Door hato" she jerked him " Yun chori chhupe aane ki wajah " she smiled and turned to him

" Taaki main" he again pulled her by he waist "tumhari kamar ka size le sakun"

"Rajat " she again got aside

"Navya" he smiled and took her hairs behind her ears

"Aap seedhe seedhe bhi toh aa sakte they na Rajat"

"Aap bilkul sahi keh rahi hain mohtarma main seedhe se bhi aa sakta tha mujhe rokne wala bhala kaun hai, par wo kya hai madam kehte hain milne milane ka maza chori chhupe hi aata hai " he smiled

" aur fir agar main aata nahi toh aapki patli kamar ka naap kaun leta " he cuddled her and she wrapped her hands around his back

 **She placed a soft kiss on his earlobe and he got his lips near hers, they were going to make a kiss but Navya heard a voice of someone stepping towards the room she pushed him**

"Rajat jaldi hato jao tum yahan se "

"Kyun kya hua ?"

"Rajat please tum jao Papa aa rahe hain"

" Arey toh aane do" he smiled

"Kya aane do Rajat tum bhool rahe ho ki tum pipe se chadke aaye ho"

" Toh kya hua pata chalne do tumhare papa ko bhi ki unka damad kitna bahadur hai aur waise bhi 3 din baad humari shadi hai " he winked

"Rajat wo tumhe bahadur nahi samajhenge balki ye sochenge ki unka damad kitna bada chhichhora hai" she again pushed him

" Ek shart pe jaunga ..."

"Kya" she looked at the window and could see her father stepping to her room

 **He pointed to her lips and his own , she was irked with this she kissed on his lips without taking a second**

"Bahot ziddi ho tum ab chhup jaao " she tried to hide him beneath the bed

A knock on her door was heard she immediately opened the door, she was nervous as it would be very embarrassing if her father noticed her fiance beneath the bed

"Beta koi aaya tha kya "

" Nahi Papa yahan toh bas main hun koi bhi nahi hai "she said at once

"Nahi wo mujhe laga ki koi tumhare kamre mein ghusa " he tried to look around her room

"Nahi Papa koi bhi nahi hai" she looked at Rajat who was below the bed

" Waise agar koi aaye toh usey kehna ki seedhe seedhe darwaaze se aana better option hai haath pair tudwane ka koi matlab nahi hai" he smiled and left

Navya looked at him as she was surprised how did he knew or had he seen Rajat. Rajat came out

"Papa ko kaise pata chala scanar laga hai kya unki aankhon mein jo bedsheet se dekh gaye"

" Naa, Naa scanar laga hai na unhone mujhe dekha , tumhare Papa koi kam thodi hai, wo bhi tumhari Maa ke kamre mein aise hi gaye honge experienced hain wo" he teased her

" Haww" she was left with her mouth wide open,he kissed her on her cheeks and left back from the pipe


	10. You and I

**Just the two of us You I and... let's see what comes in between**

* * *

 **She was getting ready in her bridal dress video call from the most expected person**

"Toh kya ho raha tha hmm" **raised his eyebrows**

 **But before he could look at and she could speak up her twin Arva took the phone from her hand and**

"Aan..aaan aann...itni jaldi hum aapko aapki hone wali dulhan ko dekhne nahi denge "

 **she giggled**

" aur itni bhi kya besabri " **her cousin Shefali took the phone from her hand**

"Shefii" **she yelled and tried to take her phone back from them**

" Aur aapko shayad yaad ho na ho hume yaad hai aapko humari khoobsurat si pyaari si behen se milna allowed nahi hai" **Arva gave a stern look**

"Aru,Sheffi bas karo tum dono, lao phone do mujhe" she again tried to take her phone back

 **He could only see her hand and the bangles in her hands while someone entered her room**

" Navya taiyyar ho gayi bachhe?" **It was her mother who just entered looking for her lovely princess who was all ready to get married**

"Mom ye toh taiyyar haj lekin ye dekho na Jiju kitne besabra hain isey dekhne ke liye " **Arva showed her the phone and she noticed the video call , she smiled**

"Shadi ke din itni besabri achhi nahi damad ji, aur waise bhi aapki dulhan abhi puri tarah se taiyyar nahi Aru beta apni behen ko jaldi taiyyar karke neechey le aao iski nazar utaarni hai aur aashirwad bhi dikwana hai aur Rajat aap apni dulhan ko mandap mein hi dekh leejiye" **she again smiled and Arva waved a bye to Rajat**

 **Shefali and Arva again were engaged in making her ready for her wedding rituals ,and a while later they left her as they were called downstairs for some work**

 **While Navya again got a phone call from Rajat ,**

"Abhi abhi maa ne kya kaha Rajat, Itni besabri achhi nahi" **she said in a low voice**

"Haan lekin tumhari maa aur tumhari family ke alawa koi tumhe mujhse pehle dekhe ye mujhe kabool nahi "

"Matlab?" **She asked as she was confused**

"Shadi se pehle main tumhe dekhna chahta hun" he whispered

" Lekin Rajat hum aisa nahi kar sakte varmala se pehle tum mera chehra nahi dekh sakte"

" Parde se tumhara aks toh dekh hi sakta hun" he smiled and texted her to meet at a room

 **It was difficult for her to do it but she hid her face in the semi transparent chunri , she pulled it over her head and walked to the room he had texted her**

 **As she stepped in she couldn't see anything but as she took his name "Rajat" the lights glowed up and she could see her in front of him, she smiled and he too smiled at her , he pulled the semi transparent curtains down slowly and then walked near her and she slowly lifted her veil**

 **She looked the most beautiful in the lovely pink coloured wedding lehenga , she was looking absolutely like a princess more beautiful than he his imagination**

 ** _Yoon Shabnami Phele Nahi Thi Chandani_**  
 ** _Chand Woh Bharman Gaya_**  
 ** _Tujhko Dekha To Sharama Gaya_**  
 ** _WOh Churane Laga Hai Nazar_**  
 ** _Yoon Shabnami Phele Nahi Thi Chandani_**

 ** _Ho Yoon Shabnami Phele Nahi Thi Chandani_**  
 ** _Chand Woh Bharman Gaya_**  
 ** _Tujhko Dekha To Sharma Gaya_**  
 ** _WOh Churane Laga Hai Nazar_**  
 ** _Yoon Shabnami_**

"Maine socha nahi tha ki shadi me mujhe itna khoobsurat tohfa milne wala hai"

 **She blushed at his words he wanted to touch her but the curtain stopped him, she looked like a beautiful painting of an artist**

"Kaash ye parda maine beech me sajaya na hota" **he again smiled and she blushed at his words she turned**

" Tumhe mujhe dekhna tha main aa gayi, lekin ab rokna mat warna baatein sun ke main mar jaungi" **she said in a low voice and stepped back walking slowly to her room,Rajat smiled and brushed his hairs**


	11. Unpredictable you

**A/N: I hope you like this too baby thankyou for your valuable reviews**

* * *

 **It was her first day, nervous,she was very nervous,she didn't had any idea of any more surprises to come a woman walked up to her , and she was still on her bed**

"Arey, didi aaap " **she immediately got up**

"Baitho baitho Navya" **she smiled to her**

" Didi I am sorry main jaldi uth nahi paayi par wo..." she said in nervousness

"Tasha bula sakti ho tum mujhe aude mein chhoti hun tumse aur haan itna ghabrane ki zarurat nahi hai tumhara apna ghar hai" she smiled

Navya smiled back

"Nervous ho?" **Tasha placed her hand on her shoulder**

Navya looked back and Tasha smiled again , the servant got some coffee and fruits in the room

"Haan yahan rakh do" **she ordered him he placed it beside the bed and left**

"Coffee?" Tasha asked

"Tasha lao na main karti hun" She tried to take it from her

" Baitho aaram se baitho " she took the coffee and poured in the cups

" Ye jo waqt hai na Navya ,main jaanti hun bahot ajeeb hai,lekin tum dekhna ye waqt tumhare liye sabse yaadgaar hoga kyunki is waqt Rajat bhaiyya har samay har waqt tumhara sath denge,a ur dekhna unhi ki wajah se ye family tumhari apni family ban jayegi,trust me I am experienced"

She smiled and again started cutting fruits

"Nahi main kar lungi" Navya stopped her

"Thik hai " she smiled meanwhile Rajat entered ,

" Kya baat hai,Kya baatein ho rahi hai devrani jethani mein"

"Vo bhaisahab bas aise hi,vaise hamari baatein toh hoti rahengi, mujhe kuchh kaam hai main chalti hun" she got up to walk

"Tasha main bhi aati hun" Navya quickly got up and followed her before she could speak up

 **Rajat was confused with this her weird reaction confused him more,Navya blushed and walked with Tasha**

"Tasha main help karun"

"Tum kyun aayi Navya main,main kar leti" she started working

"Aise achha nahi lagta na isliye"

" Achha thik hai aaj ke liye tum mujhe bas cheezein laake deti jao baki kaam apni pehli rasoi pe kar lena okay" she smiled and Navya noded back

 **Both of them were working in the kitchen,Navya was helping out Tasha but while working Tasha needed milk and Navya got up to get to the milk from the refrigerator,meanwhile Vivek entered and he hugged Tasha from the back**

" Is sexy si Saree mein meri jaan tum aur bhi sexy lagti ho" he said in a husky voice

"Vivek, Navya.." **but before she could complete her words Vivek held both her hands and kissed her on her neck Tasha tried to warn Vivek about Navya' s presence but Vivek didn't understand and Navya reached there meanwhile Rajat was also there Tasha turned and punched him lightly in his stomach but it was late as Navya and Rajat had seen them in this awkward situation.**

 **Tasha blushed she was embarrassed at this**

"Main abhi aayi" **she blushed and got to her room Vivek followed her . Navya smiled sheepishly and she was about to get back to her room but Rajat caught his hold on her**

"Rajat!"

"Kya hmm?"

"Rajat aap kya kar rahe hain" she got nervous

"Waise chhota bhai koi achhi cheez sikhaye toh seekhne mein harz nahi hai" he winked to her and she was confused

 **He moved more closer to her and Navya stepped back, with each step he moved forward she moved backward and she reached the platform of the kitchen , they were so close that she could feel his warmth on her skin ,he leaned to her , Navya was breathing heavily she was almost sweating , but then Rajat picked a glass from her back winked to her and walked away from her, Navya smiled she was badly blushing...**


	12. You are mine

**A/N: I m not the right person to write this but ahmm... someone will be blushing after reading this...all the best**

* * *

 **They were in the lift like the really newly married couple hand in hand ,but all of a sudden the lift stopped and the lights went was scared and clutched his hand tightly but he didn't say a word, he in a way found the right corner to be with her.**

 **He slightly pushed her to the wall her back towards him and he covered her under him , his hands reached her waist and he wrapped them around it**

 **She was about to take his name but felt the warmth of his lips on her neck ,she took a deep breath His lips touched her cheeks and when she turned her face to the right , they met his , he pressed his lips on hers deeply kissing her, she couldn't stop him**

 **The lights turned on and they took a break for that moment they were looking completely into each other**

 **They lift reached their room level. They stepped out kissing each other, both were now aroused. She opened the room and he locked the door with his another hand and the other was exploring her**

 **This took some time, he gently pushed her to the bed , he couldn't wait hands were caressing his hairs while he slightly pulled the chain of her top planting kiss on her bosom, she didn't want him to stop, she was melting in his warmth, a drop of fresh tear fell from her eyes , he looked up asking with his eyes as what happened but she smiled and nodded to assure nothing serious did smiled** and **continued on his job.**

 **Later in the morning**

 **She smiled when she woke up from his chest , she was blushing , but when she got up with her blanket , she blushed more when she noticed the passion marks on her neck, she was about to move away but his hand tightly clutched hers and he pulled her towards him**

'Rajat' **she whispered and he smiled**

" Don't go...Stay" **he said in a husky voice**

 **She just smiled and planted a sweet kiss on his temple**


	13. Extra marital affair?

**A/N: Sorry for being late ...I love you baby...enjoy reading..**

* * *

 **Surprises to end up this winter .She never thought the winter would bring so much to her . A loving husband, loving in laws and a loving husband. Time passed and it was the end of the winter.A little bit of warmth but by the end of the winter she had started working back to her new beat in the grabbed a cup of coffee reading an the coffee didn't tasted as it had to be.**

"Who's this?" Kisne meri coffee banayi hai " **she yelled at the peon who brought it**

"Madam roz jo banata hai usine.."

"Main nahi jaanti ki kaun hai...get lost aur usey kehna agli baar coffee ka ye taste raha toh pata nahi kya karungi" **nobody was expecting this from her, today she looked not to be in mood**

"Anaya..." she called her assistant

"Yes ma'am" she instantly got up

 **No one else then his loving husband knew that it was nothing else than pressure pulled up on her in absence of her dad and he also had to move out of the city that day**

 **She never presented a report without experiencing it or atleast knowing more about it from the real people or experienced people**

"Where the hell are papers I had been looking for" **she was going mad the pressure was making her more mad**

"and where is the director general of the brand advertising us" **she yelled on Anaya like anything ...**

" Mrs Navya Kumar " **she heard a voice , which was quite known and recognizable to her , she turned**

" Prem Mehra" **her angry face turned into happy one**

 **She hugged him and almost lifted didn't realize she was in office...but then Prem tried to slightly move her took her to her room.**

"Toh ye batao kaise aana hua yahan...2 saal se kahan gayab they tum... tried and tried and tried...but tumhara phone..."

"Aur jaise tumne toh mujhse breakup karne ke baad, Rajat se ...aur fir mujhe bhool gayi " **he made a sad face**

"Prem you know..." **but before she could speak further...he laughed out loud**

"Chehra dekho apna " **he pointed to her face which looked to be serious...**

"Prem main tumhe chhodungi nahi...tum na" **but his smile made her smile too...**

"So what's your new beat?" **he raised his eyebrows**

"Ugh... It's too irritating ... Extra marital affairs...I mean...Main koi bhi report bina experience kiye nahi karti lekin is case me how could i ask men or women to tell about their extra marital affair...no one would open this to me...why would they?" **she held her head**

"Maybe you can experience one?" He looked at her lowering his specs

"Matlab" she was confused

"What if the option is me" he smiled

"Prem tum..."

" I mean an extra marital friendly affair...Tum apne husband ko ditch karke apne dost ke saath hangout toh kar hi sakti ho na?"

Navya thought for a while but then smiled

" Actually, not a bad option" she winked at him

" Aur fir apne experience se fir zaroor logon ka view le sakti ho"

" You know what Prem...you are a darling" she hugged him

"Hey hey hey...not here i guess,shall we go somewhere else" He smiled...

"Ya sure wait...mujhe Rajat ko batane do" she was about to move out in excitement

"Extra marital affair Navya" he called her from the back

" Oops I forgot...So kya karna hai mujhe"

" Intercom him...aur usey bolo tumhe apni beat ke liye kahin jana hai"

Navya called Rajat...he picked up

"Rajat main apni beat ke liye bahar jaa rahi hun"

"Thik hai"

 **Navya sighed and held Prem..and they moved out...meanwhile Rajat came up to her room to stop before she leaves...but saw her moving out with a thought he was a part of her beat, he took some papers from her cabin and took them away**

 **This went on for a couple of days , Navya enjoyed Prem's company they discussed about theirschool, fried to recreate their old mischievous moments, sometimes it would be stealing a coke or otherwise dancing on the street blocking the way, or acting serious medical condition in public transport... but now she couldn't hide truth from Rajat,she felt guilty, but she had took it up as a week's assignment**

 **But here Rajat also felt something unusual about her , but he tried to ignore**

 **On the final day she had decided she would tell him the entire was in a restaurant with Prem having dinner ,Prem asked her to got a call from Rajat**

" A...Hii darling...main...main bas apni saheli ke ghar aayi hun, dinner karke aaungi, don't wait for me" Prem showed a thumbs up to her, but she didn't knew Rajat could see her from a distance

" Toh kya naam hai tumhari saheli ka" he asked further

"Prem...Prerna...Prerna Bisht..." **she closed her eyes...Rajat turned in anger he couldn't believe Navya would ever ditch him, he held his fist and returned back to his home**

 **Late at night**

 **Navya returned back from the dinner .She saw the lights turned off she entered thinking that he might have slept earlier...**

 **She kept her bag...and was about to get inside when the lights went on...**

"Toh kaisi hai Prerna" the voice came from Rajat who was sitting on the sofa waiting for her

"Tum soye nahi Rajat"

"Prerna kaisi hai Navya?" His throat choked

" Wo...Rajat ...wo thik hai"

" Aur Dinner kaisa tha"

"Good..It was good... Rajat I am too tired...kal baat karein" she tried to ignore his questions...

" Tumne wahan ka continental try kia best hai "WonderChime " me

 **She stopped when she heard WonderChime...she turned...she was dumbstruck**

"Tumhe kya laga Navya...tum mujhe dhoka deti rahogi...aur mujhe pata bhi nahi chalega...kabse chal raha hai ye sab...tum aisa kaise kar sakti ho Navya...tumm..tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti thi toh shadi kyun ki" he yelled at her in anger

"Rajat...suno aisa kuchh nahi hai jaisa tum soch rahe ho main aur Prem..."

"Main tumhe bewakoof lag raha hun, Navya main bewakoof nahi hun..." He shouted

 **Navya tried to explain him but he wasn't ready to listen... meanwhile Prem also entered...he could hear their arguments...**

"Enough" he yelled from the door

"Aah tumhari kami thi...aaiye premi sahab...I mean Prem.." he said sarcastically...

"Shut up Rajat...bina puri baat jaane tum Navya se kuchh bhi bol rahe ho"

"Prem just go"Navya pleaded

" No Navya let me complete this" he held her hand

" Bas itna hi bharosa hai tumhe apni biwi pe...haan...hume eksath kisi restaurant me dekhke tumne ye soch liya ki iska aur mera affair hai...main janta hun ki usne tumse jhooth bola lekin ek baar dhanti se tumne uski baat suni Rajat?Wo wahi task pura kar rahi thi jo tumhe karna chahiye tha... tumhari extra marital affair ki report pe present karne ke liye haan wo mere sath rehti thi...lekin hamare beech dosti ka rishta hai Rajat...hum apne school ki purqni memories ko recreate karte they...lekin chhoti soch se bahot door hai...main yahan Navya ko uska phone wapas karne aaya tha aur shayad tumhe sach batane bhi...lekin shayad is tarah nahi..."

 **He handed the phone to Navya and walked away**

 **Navya sat on the sofa she was in tears, she never thought Rajat would ever think that she would ditch him...**

 **Rajat sat on his to knees to her he held her hand and apologized**

"Sorry Navya, I am really sorry..mujhe nahi pata tha tum...mujhe laga ki...lekin tum khud ko meri jagah rakhke dekho...aur upar se"

" Maine nahi socha tha Rajat ki hamara rishta itna kamzor hai" she was sad about whatever happened...

"Navya I am sorry, dekho maine kaan pakde...maaf kar do...I promise agli baar se tumpe kabhi shaq nahi hoga...humesha tumpe vishwas karunga" he pleaded her again and again

" Tum chaho toh main uthak baithak karun?" he asked but she didn't answer...

 **He did the situps Navya looked at him, he looked to be very cute while doing those...she smiled...**

"Hasi te kudi fasi" she smiled and he hugged her

" Rajat I promise dubara aisa kuchh nahi hoga jis se tumhe taklif ho"

 **Rajat smiled and kissed on her forehead..and lifted her in his arms**

"Let's end this up in our room" she had a naughty smile...

"Sure" **he winked to her and took her to her room**


	14. Good News

**It's been almost a week and she was not feeling well...But she didn't let her husband know about it.**

"Navya...der ho rahi hai... please come" **she looked at her watch...well it was already late, but she felt weak**

 **She ran downstairs and found her waiting for her**

"Navya please be a bit fast we are getting late" **he raised his eyebrows...**

"Coming darling" **she got up to him and they drove off to their office, but in between,Navya tried to stop him...**

"Wait Rajat..Ruko yahan." **she instantly asked him to stop near a building...**

"Kya hua?" **he applied the breaks**

"Wo Mrs. Billimoria, wo unki tabiyat thik nahi thi...I thought unse mil leti hun,I'll see you at the office" **she said at once**

"Are you sure?Main chalun saath mein"

"Nahi tumhe already meri **wajah** se late ho gaya tha na" **She looked at him...**

"Thik hai" **He** **pressed** a **gentle kiss on her forehead, She stepped out of the car...He waved to her and she smiled..**

"I am sorry Rajat , tumhe phir jhooth bolna pad raha hai" **she sighed and got into the building**

 **7th floor was a clinic of a general physician.. She waited for her turn...the doctor called her in..Navya told her about her problem, the doctor checked her and...**

"Well, Navya...I think" **she smiled and this confused Navya**

" Aap suspense badha rahi hain ma'am" **she looked to be worried...**

"I think Navya it's a good news for you..." she smiled

"Good news...you mean..." **she blushed and the doctor smiled back to her**

"Haan, aur ab aapko apna bahot zyada dhyaan rakhna hoga kyunki ab aap ek nahi do hain" **Navya was very much happy with that she had a wide smile on her face..she instantly wanted to call Rajat but then thought she would see his expression..**

 **The doctor prescribed some medicines and gave it to almost welled in tears and she came out of the clinic, thanked god for the beautiful took a taxi and headed to the office .She couldn't wait to tell this to Rajat...**

 **She walked up to his noticed a few people discussing in with knocked in but Rajat signaled her to wait**

"Rajat it's important" **she messaged him**

"Navya can't you see I am in middle of something,please wait in your cabin" he replied back

 **She was disappointed but then she smiled again ,she left for her home back, she decided to tell him in a surprise she headed to her room and took a print of a picture of a baby from her laptop, her medicine slip on it and kept it inside the drawer of his side of bed...She knew he would see it at once...**

 **Later at night , Rajat returned back but he was much tired to look into his drawer, he just lied next to him.**

 **Navya thought Rajat must have seen the picture she was smiling and blushing all the while ,she headed downstairs...but to her surprise, she could notice Rajat's face filled in anger...She came up to him**

"I hate kids, I seriously hate kids Navya " **Navya was almost shocked but she tried to stay calm...she thought he wasn't happy with the news of her expecting a baby...**

"I hate kids Navya,dekho meri car pe scratch laga diya pados ke bachhon ne, abhi nayi li thi car aur..."

Navya tried to be normal

" Aapko sach mein bachhe nahi pasand Rajat" her voice was shaking..

" Aise bachhe?...Navya aise bachhe mujhe bilkul nahi pasand...Infact..see this" **he wasmore worried about his car, Navya was disappointed with his words, she was upset , she never knew Rajat would ever say that**

 **She tried to hide her tears**

"Rajat mujhe kuchh kaam hai, I think main aati hun thodi der mein" **she took her car keys and left without saying anything...**

"Ye isey kya zaruri kaam aa gaya?...Jo bhi hai...bata degi shayad" **he ignored and took the newspaper from the door,took the milk bags just then he saw a lady in front of him...**

"Mrs Billimoria " he was happy to see her he came up and bent before her

"God bless you my child kaisa hai tum , tumko Mrs Billimoria ki yaad nahi aati kya?" **she complained**

" Aisi baat nahi hai Mrs Billimoria, aaiye andar chalke baatein karte hain" **and they got inside and settled**

"Toh ab tabiyat kaisi hai aapki "

"Meri tabiyat ko kya hua main ekdam thik hun..." she smiled

"Lekin Navya...Khair kaise aana hua"

" Agle hafte meri Lilly ki shadi hai, and I want both of you to come.." she smiled and handed the card to him

"Congratulations to you and Lilly Mrs Billimoria lekin kal jab Navya aapke ghar aayi thi aapne tabhi usey ye card kyun nahi diya"

" Navya mera ghar mein? Arey kaisi baatein karta hai tum dear...wo mere ghar mein kayko aayegi...arey jabse tumhare sath uska shadi bana hai na tabse uska chehra nahi dekha hai maine...par tumko kisne bola wo mere ghar aayi thi?"

Rajat was confused, why did Navya again lied to him

" Mrs Billimoria lekin kal hi toh Navya ne kaha ki aapki tabiyat thik nahi hai aur vo aapke ghar ke paas utri thi"

"Arey majak karne ka aadat hai uska tumhare saath mazak kiya hoyega, waise tum aana zaroor haan, aur main abhi chalti hun aur bhi ghar mein jana hai na Dikra" she got up

"Arey nashta karke jaate Mrs Billimoria..."

"Nahi son fir kabhi,abhi main jaata hai...lekin tum aana jaroor haan dikra.." she took her bag and left

As she left...Rajat was in a deep thought...what was going on why did Navya lie to him, again...he got up to his room and opened the side drawer to keep the card in it...but then his eyes fell on the picture and the slip Navya had left for him to see...

"Ye slip aur photo, he searched the medicine on internet... pills given usually in pregnancy..." A little smile crept on his face

"OMG iska matlab Navya..." He was overjoyed...to see that...he smiled and immediately wabted to hug her

"Lekin Navya gayi kahan?" **he recalled the morning incident...**

"Oh my God kahin wo khudko kuchh"...

 **He took out his bike and thought...**

"Kahan jaa sakti hai wo...ek minute kal wo Mrs Billimoria ke ghar ke paas ruki thi, aur fir ye slip...wahin gayi hogi" **he kicked to start his bike...**

 **A few minutes later he reached there and his eyes fell on the board of the immediately headed to the clinic there he could see Navya with some papers in hand and he came up to her, he hugged her tight**

"Navya ye sab kya hai tum yahan kya kar rahi ho...aur tum" he took the papers from her hand

"Rajat" but before she could speak

"Navya ye kya abortion papers,Navya...tum ye kya kar rahi ho ye hamara bachha hai..." **he cupped her face**

"Baniye mat Rajat main jaanti hu aap is bachhe se khush nahi hain" she turned away from him

"Kaisi baatein kar rahi ho Navya, ye hamara bachha hai, main bhala is bachhe se khush kyun nahi hounga"

"Aap subah hi toh"

"Oh God Navya wo sab main gusse mein keh raha tha, I didn't really mean that..tumne aise socha bhi kaise aur tum ye yahan...Navya I m really happy...Infact is se badi khushi ki baat mere liye kya ho sakti hai...Navya main Papa banne wala hun " he smiled and hugged her

"Aap sach mein khush hain na" **she held his collars**

" Ofcourse Navya..aur tum ye...kya tum bhi" **he pulled her into a tight hug and kissed on her forehead...**


	15. Would be mommy

**A/N: Navu betu i hope u like this...sorry for any spelling mistakes...**

* * *

 **Rajat had lifted her in his arms and he brought her upstairs...all in his arms**

"Rajat bas keejiye" **she giggled and he placed her on the bed.**

"Navya chup karo,tum ab wahi karogi jo main kahunga tumse"

"Rajat aap bhi na, main pregnant hun bimaar nahi hui hun" **she pouted**

"Main janta hun, janta hun tum meri baat toh maanogi nahi, isiliye"

"Isiliye kya?" **She noticed him witha naughty smile**

"Maine tumhari mom ko yahin bulaya hai hamare saath rehne ke liye" **He smiled but Navya's face was frown**

"Aapne Mom ko kyun bulaya...matlab wo..Rajat..." **she pouts again**

"Navya Mom hain wo tumhari, aur waise bhi main jaanta hun tum meri baat toh sunogi nahi, lekin unki zaroor sunni padegi"

" Par Rajat"

But before she could speak

"Itni badi khushkhabri aur tune mujhe bataya nahi bacche " **she heard her mom at the door , she smiled and came up to her ,hugged her tight .Rajat bent down to her.**

"Common Rajat I m not that too old" **she smiled and Rajat also giggled and side hugged her**

"Lekin betu, main tujhse naraz hun, arey itni badi baat aur tune batai nahi haan"

"Mumma" but she smiled and filled her mouth with the laddu she specially prepared for her

"Maa ye" Navya looked at her

" Tere favorite le" **she smiled and placed the entire tiffin filled with her favorite laddoo in her hands**

"Achha ji main maa beti ko thodi der akela chhodta hun, Nimisha ab aap aa gaye ho na , ab mujhe iski tension nahi hai" **he smiled**

"Rajat...meri mumma ko naam se kyun bulate ho"

"Kyunki tumhari mumma meri mumma thodi hai...haina Nimisha?" **He winked to her and she giggled**

"Bilkul..."

"Achha Ab main chalta hun..Nimisha, meri jaan ka khayal rakhna" **she smiled and nodded, while he left**

 **Mother and her daughter had a good conversation for quite a long time.**

* * *

 **A few months passed , Navya had soon developed a swollen now lived with her own parents**

 **Navya** **stepped down to get some water but her mother saw her stepping down and she glared at her**

"Mom, wo paani..."

"Main laa rahi thi na bete" **and she took the food along with her and reached up to her, they got in her room**

"Mumma aise toh mere pair jaam ho jayenge "

"Nahi honge bete" **she served the food to her**

" Ye kya hai"? **she gave a weird look**

"Taste it"

" Ye toh bohot tasty hai mumma" **she immediately said when she tasted it.**

"Mujhe pata tha ki tujhe ye pasand aayega, aur legi?"

"Sure..kyun nahi It's really tasty...waise ye hai kya?" she took another piece in her mouth

"Moong daal ki tikiya" **Navya' s mouth remained open when she heard it**

"Moong daal ki tikiya?Maa.. really" she said in surprise as she never ate moong daal

"Mujhe pata tha ki tu nahi khati lekin ye bhi pata tha ki tu ab zaroor khayegi wo bhi pure chaav se " she smiled at her

"Kaise?" she raised her eyebrows

 **Her mother had a blushy smile and Navya glared at her**

"Pehle mujhe, bhi pasand nahi thi, lekin...tere papa laate they na, toh chupch khaana padta tha, phir jab tu meri kokh mein aayi toh ye bhi pasand aane lag gayi" she smiled

"Oho mumma, aap aur dad bhi kam romantic nahi they" she teased her

"Chal pagal"

"Waise Papa hain kahan?Subah se gayab hain"

"Pata nahi , mujhe bhi kuchh bataya nahi...phone lagaun .." she asked her to pass her mobile, but before she could dial , a doorbell was heard

 **Her mother was about to step down to open the door but the maid opened the door... Nimisha was shocked to see it, Navya also strpped outside and she noticed almost 30 bags with Kabir, Darsh and Raghav**

"Ye sab kya hai Kabir?" Nimisha asked him

Kabir stepped upwards

"Tum dono wahan kya kar rahe ho upar chalo " he ordered Raghav and Darsh and they also came up with the heavy bags...

"Kabir...kya hai ye sab " Nimisha held his sleeves

Kabir opened the bag and took out almost the heap of toys he had got along with him

"Ye kya hai" Nimisha said surprisingly

"Papa ka bas chalta toh, puri dukaan kharid lete" **Raghav smiled**

" aur di ye dekho main kitni cute cycle laya hun chhote baby ke liye" he showed the baby cycle he had got

"Dumbo, abhi se wo cycle chalayega kya...abhi toh wo palne me jhulega" Raghav showed the cradle to her

"Hey bhagavan...aane toh do usey tum log bhi na...chalo neechey jaake baitho sab main khana lagati hun" her mother glared at three of them

Later that night

 **Rajat returned back, he straight away moved to Navya's room, he smiled in surprise looking at the toys , cycle cradle and various other things around the bed and in the room**

"Ye sab kya hai Navya" he smiled

" Mumma,Papa aur mere bhaiyyon ka pyaar"

Rajat cuddled her and sat on the bed.

"Navya itna khush main kabhi nahi tha" he kissed her forehead

"Khana?"

"Main khaake aaya hun, aur Nahi bhi aata toh Navya...main khud khana le leta hmm.."

 **She smiled and he pulled the bkanket, he was too tired and wanted to sleep, he kissed her belly and pulled her into a hug, both of them were fast asleep**

 **But in the night his sleep was disturbed when he heard a crunching could see his princess gulping the icecream**

"Navya...Kya hua" with half eyes open he asked

"I am sorry Rajat...aap so jaaiye,so jaaiye...main rakh deti hu isey"

"Navya..." He giggled as he had never found her being so cute

"Navya...aaram se khao...kyunki mere baby ko icecream khana hai...haina mera baby" he bent to her belly

"Rajat"she tried to hide her face with her pretty hands

"Navya" he cupped her face and kissed her forehead

"Dekha baby mumma aapki sharmate huye kitni cute lagti hai" he smiled

"Tum mujhe mat chhedo Rajat" she pouted

"Arey mera bachha..." He again kissed on her forehead


	16. Momma I am here

**A/N: END OF THIS STORY BUT ANOTHER BIRTHDAY SPECIAL OR A SPLIT UP OF THIS STORY COMING SOON , HOPE YOU LIKE THIS :-***

* * *

 **She was in pain...crying out loud in the labor room and he could hear those loud voices that came from the room, he was moving to and fro outside the room, he was getting mad with the voices getting louder**

 **But then at last the baby cried and he also smiled lightly...The nurse brought the baby wrapped in a towel to him**

"Congratulations Mr Kumar,It's a girl" **she smiled and handed the lovely pretty princess to him**

 **His eyes were in tears when he gently took the beautiful little princess in his hands , he gently kissed on her temple...**

 **An hour later the doctor allowed him to meet his wife, he took his princess to her, she too was in tears when she lifted her angel gently , she kissed on her cheeks and forehead**

"Navya, hamari beti" he looked at the little angel

 **Navya nodded her head, she was so much happy that she actually was short of words.**

"Rajat,aaj mujhe meri zindagi phir mil gayi" **she smiled**

"Haan, Navya duniya ki saari khushiyaan ek taraf aur maa baap banne ka sukh ek taraf " **he wiped her tears and kissed on her forehead**

"Milli, Milli naam hoga hamari beti ka Rajat" **she caressed her soft lovely skin.**

"Milli" **he smiled**

* * *

 **A year later**

"Milli, mera angel.." **Rajat was calling her beautiful angel but she was in a mood to play hide and seek, she was standing behind the curtains**

"Achha hide and seek khelega mera angel" **he found her behind the curtains, Milli laughed loud , Rajat picked her in his arms**

"Rajat" **Navya called him as she was heading to their room, but she didn't saw the toys scattered all over and her feet fell on one of those she would fall off but Rajat somehow managed to stop her from falling down**

"Milli baba, mumma toh girne wali thi...aapne mumma ko bacha liya" **Milli laughed but Navya glared at Rajat**

"Milli beta papa ko daant padne wali hai" **Little Milli stared at Navya with her wide eyes open and Navya smiled at this , she lifted Milli in her arms**

"Rajat aap bhi na, Milli toh bachhi hai lekin ye uske khilone saare kamre mein faile hain Rajat...wo faila deti hai aur aap uthate bhi nahi hain"

"Kaha tha na Milli" **Milli gave an angry look to Navya...**

"Achha baba hum aapke papa ko nahi daatenge" **Milli cried out loud at Navya**

"Milli babu sholly"Navya picked her ears and kissed on her forehead,l Little Milli smiled loud,

" Ab mumma aul Milli baby nhai nhai kalege haina " Milli laughed more

"Milli baby ko mumma aur Papa saath nehlayenge aaj chalo " **Rajat and Navya took Nishi to the bathroom, her favorite bathtub , Navya placed Milli in the little bathtub and Rajat scrubbed Milli with the baby soap.**

 **Milli started splashing the water on and jumped in the water, Rajat splashed some water on Navya and Milli laughed she also repeated it , Navya smiled and repeated the same to Rajat to which little Milli laughed more...**

* * *

 **1 year later**

 **One fine day , Rajat returned back from the office and he straight away laid down on his bed he was too tired but Navya knew he had slept empty stomach and she didn't wanted him to sleep like that she lifted Milli and placed her near him**

"Milli babu, Papa ko uthao" **she wispered slowly to her, Milli tickled Rajat , but this didn't put any effort in waking him**

 **Milli pouted she tried to wake him with her little hands but they didn't work, Milli got up balancing herself on the bed and sat on him and started jumping to which Rajat immediately got up and he picked her up**

" Milli babu, Papa ko utha raha tha" **he tossed her and picked back, Navya looked at this cute father and daughter from a distance, she gave them a flying kiss**

"Rajat khana laga rahi hun aa jaiye " **she smiled to him and got downstairs, Rajat lifted her and got her to the dinning table, he placed her on the dinning table while Navya served him with food, Little Milli kissed on mumma's cheek and Navya smiled, while Rajat hugged her**


End file.
